<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one that got away? by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565156">The one that got away?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, CEO Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Do not copy/post to another site, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale could have anyone he wanted.  He’s young, wealthy, and successful.  He inherited his family's company, Hale Internation, at twenty-two when he graduated from Harvard business school with honors.  People assumed that because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth that he didn’t have to work, but that isn’t Derek.  He works long hours and fights for his company.  All work and no play may have made him the second richest man in the world, and that’s why his sister and his two assistances keep on setting him up on dates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one that got away?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the case I couldn't find a fic like this so I had to write it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek Hale could have anyone he wanted.  He’s young, wealthy, and successful.  He inherited his family's company, Hale Internation, at twenty-two when he graduated from Harvard business school with honors.  People assumed that because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth that he didn’t have to work, but that isn’t Derek.  He works long hours and fights for his company.  All work and no play may have made him the second richest man in the world, and that’s why his sister and his two assistances keep on setting him up on dates.</p><p>Erica keeps his schedule and makes sure he eats, sleeps, and maintains his physic.  Lydia handles the business side of his life.  She takes his calls, fights with clients that can’t take no for an answer, and handles everything dealing with work.  Derek doesn’t know what he’d do without them, and he’s not afraid to admit that.</p><p>“Hey, boss, man.” Erica enters the office without knocking.  She’s carrying a large salad, two bottles of water, and roast beef on rye sandwich from the Deli down the block.  She ignores Derek’s grunt and places the lunch on the desk next to him.</p><p>Derek is on the phone and is only mildly annoyed at the blond bombshell, “Look, Chris, I understand your hesitance, but the merger is the only way your company is going to avoid bankruptcy court.”  </p><p>Erica takes a seat in the leather chair and starts to play on her phone.  She can’t hear what Chris is saying on the other end, but she knows to pay attention to the one-sided conversation.  Lydia will question her about it because they both are nosy when Derek is concerned.</p><p>“Chris, the details are about to be finalized, I can’t change anything.  You and I both know that your father ran the company into the ground before he died.  Let the merger happen.  The deal is that you come to work for me for five years, and I assume the debt.  Then in five years, we will discuss your buying back Argent International.”  Derek listens to Chis talk as he slowly unwraps his sandwich. “You're worried about your daughter not having a job when she graduates college.  That’s what’s holding up this deal.  What’s she majoring in?”  Derek glances at Erica, who still focused on her phone. “Medical research” Derek rubs the back of his head, “Hale Internation has an R&amp;D department that focuses on medical research for animals.  If she’s alright working in that aspect, then I have a job for her.” After a few minutes, Derek breaths out a loud sigh, “Then we have a deal?  Great, wonderful.  My lawers will add that to the contract, and then all you have to do is sign the forms.” Derek hangs up before Chris can add another clause to the contracts. </p><p>“Done deal, boss?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Derek eyes her wondering now just why she’s still in his office.  “What do you want?”</p><p>Erica puts her phone in her purse and smiles, “Now that, that deal is virtually done, I think you need a break.  Go out to meet someone.”</p><p>“Let me guess you have the perfect person in mind.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact.  Her name is Jennifer Blake.  She’s perfect for you.”</p><p>“Blake as in the daughter of Senator Blake.”</p><p>Erica smiles, “Just give her a chance.  You two have a lot in common.”</p><p>“No.” Derek stabs at his salad. “I’ve told you and my sisters that I don’t want to date.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you’ve told us.  Listen, I get it. You're still pining for the one that got away.  The one that you won’t tell us about.” Erica falls back in her seat and starts to text again.</p><p>Derek ignores her in favor of eating his lunch.  He’s almost finished when Lydia bursts into the room.  She has a stack of folders and a dangerous smile.  She sits the envelope in his inbox then takes a seat next to Erica.</p><p>“Not you too.”</p><p>“Jennifer is expecting you for dinner at 8 pm at Masa tonight.”</p><p>“If I say yes, will both of you leave my office.”</p><p>Erica and Lydia both leave, and Derek resolves himself to hopefully a good meal.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The date is a disaster.  Derek shows up on time, but Jennifer is sixteen minutes late and doesn’t bother to apologize.</p><p>“Your late.”  He growls out.</p><p>Jennifer just smiles and picks up the wine list.  “No, you're just early.  Everyone knows that people of our stature are not governed by silly things as times.”</p><p>The waiter chooses that moment to approach them.  She’s a young woman with long blond hair that is pulled tightly back in a ponytail.   “Good evening.  My name is Heather.  What can I get started for you.”</p><p>Derek opens his mouth to answer, but Jennifer speaks up first,  “We’ll have the bottle of the Chateau Lafiete Rothschild Pauillac, 2012.”</p><p>“I apologize, but we are currently out of 2012, perhaps 2013 instead.” Heather offers with a smile.</p><p>“That’s fine.” Derek answers before Jennifer can say anything, “I’d like to start with the oysters Rockefeller.”</p><p>“No.  I’m allergic. To shellfish.  So, we’ll have the duck for a starter.”  Jennifer changes the order.</p><p>The waitress looks slightly confused, but she just smiles and tells them it will be out in a few minutes.  As she walks away, Derek gives her a sympathetic smile before turning to Jennifer.</p><p>“Thank you for ordering for us.”  Derek grits out through a tight smile.</p><p>“No, problem Der.  I expected to, after all, you have Erica at your beck and call bringing you food and all.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Jennifer smiles as she explains, “Well, obviously, you need a woman to give you direction.  It’s nice that you keep up the appearance that you ‘work’ all the time, but we both know that It’s Lydia behind the wheel at Hale International.”</p><p>Derek nods. He knows precisely where this date is headed, “How would you have known that?”</p><p>“Derek, just look at you.  Your too pretty to be locked away all day slaving behind a desk.  I bet you spend more time in the gym than in the office.”</p><p>Heather returns with the wine interrupting the conversation.  Derek can recognize the tension in Heather.  She tries to remain calm as she pores the wine, but she’s unsteady, and Jennifer notices it.  Heather pores Derek’s first then moves to Jennifer’s.  Jennifer moves slightly in her seat just enough to bump Heather, and the glass and bottle of wine spill all over Jennifer's blush strapless dress.</p><p>Jennifer jumps in outrage toppling her chair in the process, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!” Jennifer yells, shrieks loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.</p><p>Heather cowers and panics.  She grabs the napkin and tries to clean up the spill on the front of Jennifer's designer dress.  “Sorry.  Sorry.”  She mutters over and over. </p><p>The manager, a tall black man, rushes to the scene.  He grabs the bottle of wine from Heather and starts to lay into her.  Threatening and telling Jennifer that Heather will be glad to pay for the dry cleaning.  Also, their meal is on the house.  He’s promising whatever he can to appease Jennifer’s rage.</p><p>Derek stands tosses his napkin on the table before he speaks.  He does not yell, but they all stop and listen. “Heather, it wasn’t your fault.  Mss. Blake here bumped you intending to cause a scene.  Mr. Boyd, Heather, is a fine waitress and should not lose her job over this.  Mss. Blake, I believe this date is over, please do not contact me, there will not be a second.” Derek reaches in his wallet and pulls out his platinum card and gives it to Mr. Boyd. “Mr. Boyd, I’d like to settle the bill.”  Boyd walks off to retrieve the bill.  Jennifer storms off, her wet dress is clinging to her skin. </p><p>Heather watches her go, “I’m am sorry, sir.”</p><p>Derek smiles and pulls out a business card, “I have a small coffee shop in my building.  If you find yourself out of work tonight, just show them this and tell them Mr. Hale recommended you.”</p><p>Heather takes the card with shaky hands, “Thank you.” She smiles and walks away as Mr. Boyd returns with his bill.</p><p>“Mr. Hale, I am truly sorry about tonight's events.  Heather…”</p><p>“Will not be fired.  My name carries a lot of weight in this city.  And people listen when I speak. If you get my drift.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” He hands the bill to Derek.</p><p>Derek signs the receipt leaving a hefty tip for Heather.  Mr. Boyd assures him that Heather would receive the tip.  Derek buttons his jacket and leaves.  So much for a nice meal, he tells himself as he exits the building. Derek hands his ticket to the valet and waits as the young man pulls his car around Derek’s phone rings.  He curses at the caller ID as he answers it.  “Laura.”  He tips the valet and gets in his car.  His phone automatically connects to his vehicle.</p><p>“How’s the date going?”</p><p>Derek growls, “Jennifer is rude and a spoiled brat.  She made the waitress spill a thousand-dollar wine on her.  Then screamed about it.”</p><p>“AH.  Well.  Maybe next time…”</p><p>“Enough.  I do not want to be set up on a date by anyone ever again.”</p><p>“Derek, we worry about you.  You shouldn’t be alone.”</p><p>Derek stopped at a red light. “Laura, I understand that you are worried but, none of these women you are setting me up with is my type…their not.” Derek fought back the word him.  There was only one person that Derek wanted to spend his life with, and he’s been too chicken to tell his family that he’s gay also, that he’s too afraid of rejection to ask the man of his dreams out. </p><p>“The one that got away,” Laura answers with sympathy in her voice</p><p>Derek lets out a soft “yeah” the light turns green, and he merges out into traffic aiming from penthouse apartment on Manhatten.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not too late.  Just tell me who she is, and I’ll help you win her over.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Laura knows her brother well enough not to press the topic.  “Alright.  Then let's talk about the party.”</p><p>“Party?”</p><p>“Lydia told me that the merger with Argent Internation is complete and that she’s planning to celebrate.”</p><p>Derek doesn’t know if that’s a good idea, but he’s learned over the years that if Lydia wants to have a party, then he’s not going to stop her.</p><p>“Tell her she can have her party, but the budget is 250,000 and to have Finstock cater.”</p><p>“Finstock?” Laura groans. “Why?  His food is awful.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.  I like it.”</p><p>“Fine, but I’m picking the menu.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  Good night.” Derek hangs up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, the party happens.  The banquet hall of the Regency Hotel is filled with people dressed in fancy attire.  Derek works the room talking and connecting with his investors and smoothing over ruffled feathers of those still left from Argent International.</p><p>Lydia, Erica, and Laura are standing off to the side and watching everyone.  Erica is nursing a virgin drink as she’s expecting to have to drive Derek home like last time.  “So, I might have added a name to the list.”</p><p>Lydia’s interest is piqued, “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Her name is Kate Argent.  She’s Chris’s sister.”</p><p>“Kate, the Olympic athlete.”</p><p>“Archery is hardly a sport.” Lydia muses.</p><p>Erica grabs Laura’s arm, and subtlety points to the woman entering the room.  She’s dressed in a skin-tight red ball gown, and her long blond locks drape over her left shoulder.  She instantly catches Derek’s eye.</p><p>Laura watches as Derek slowly starts to smile at Kate. “Could it be that Kate is the one that got away?”  She asks, watching Kate saunter over to Derek.  </p><p>“Kathrine Argent.” Kate introduces herself and holds out her gloved hand as if she’s waiting for Derek to kiss it.</p><p>Derek, just stairs at the gloved hand in front of him like it is offensive to him. “Miss. Argent.  I wasn’t aware you were on the guest list.”</p><p>Kate pulls back her hand, “Well, it isn’t every day that your brother sells off our family company to our number one competitor.”</p><p>“He didn’t have much choice with the way your father failed to pay taxes and pay back loans for the last five years.”</p><p>“Well.  He was sick.  I did encourage my brother to plead that to the courts.”</p><p>“That would not have been a wise decision.” Derek says, “If you’ll excuse me.”  Derek steps around Kate.</p><p>Lydia watches Derek as he weaves around the room like he’s looking for something or someone. “That was interesting.”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t think Kate is the one that got away.” Laura’s eyes land on a skinny waiter who is navigating the room with a tray of hor du vers.   The young man has chestnut hair and big, amber almond eyes.  He smiles as he offers his treat to the guests.</p><p>“What’s Derek doing?” Erica askes, watching her boss.</p><p>Laura follows her brother's line of sight right to the waiter.  Derek looks nervous as he pretends to listen to one of the board members.  His eyes never leaving the waiter.  Derek takes another drink of his scotch.</p><p>“Oh!” Laura exclaims as everything falls into place. “Oh! My!”  She cups her mouth and looks back and forth.</p><p>“What?”  Lydia askes watching Laura, watching Derek, who is watching the waiter, then she too gets it. “Wow.  I never expected that.”</p><p>“What am I missing?” Erica asks.</p><p>Laura and Lydia turn to Erica, shielding there mouths and whispering. “It’s not the one that got away because my brother is too chicken to ask.”</p><p>“Who?” Erica asks.</p><p>“The waiter,” Lydia answers and tries to point discreetly. “Derek always has us use Finstock’s catering because Derek has a crush on the waiter.”</p><p>“OH! My! He’s…” Erica covers her mouth.  “How did we miss that?”</p><p>“Never mind that, how do we get them together.”</p><p>Laura smiles, “I have a plan.”</p><p>“Is it a good plan?”</p><p>“No, but…come on.” Laura grabs there hands and pulls them to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen is chaos.  In the center is a man with wild hair and is stressed.  “Scott, those canapes were to go out two minutes ago.”</p><p>“Sorry, coach.” Scott places the last touches on the tray the hoists it over his head and ducts past the three women in the doorway.</p><p>“Ah! Miss. Martin.”  Coach Finstock approaches her, “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“No,” Laura reassure him with a smile. “It’s just that one of your servers, well, we had a few questions about him.”</p><p>“Ok, which one?  Is it the fat kid.  I knew he smelled like pot.”</p><p>“No, it’s the skinny one with the brown hair and a nice smile.”</p><p>Coach runs his hands through his hair, making it crazier, “Stilinski.”</p><p>“Stilinski is that his last name.”</p><p>The same boy from a few minutes ago returns with an empty tray, “Stiles, what about him?”</p><p>From the back of the kitchen, a crash could be heard, causing everyone to flinch.  Finstock turns beet red, “McCall can answer all your questions.  I’ve got an idiot to fire.”  Coach storms off towards the idiot who dropped the pitchers of ice water.</p><p>“His name is Stiles Stlinski?” Lydia questions.</p><p>“No, his first name is a mess.  He goes by Stiles.”</p><p>“Is he gay?” Laura blatantly asks.</p><p>“No, he’s bi.  Why?”</p><p>Erica grabs Scott's arm and pulls him to the doorway.  “Watch Mr. Hale, and then watch your friend.”</p><p>After a few minutes, they see Stiles approach Mr. Hale with the tray of canapes.  Derek smiles as he gently takes one, then Stiles says something, and Derek duct his head trying to hide a blush.</p><p>“You know this food is crap.” Lydia says from the counter, “Yet, Derek always has to have Finstock cater to these events.”</p><p>“Before I tell you anything about my best friend, I want something out of it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Introduce me to the hot chick in the white dress.” Scott points to the burnet that looks on board out her mind.</p><p>“Done.” Erica agrees, “Now talk.”</p><p>“What do you want to know about Stiles?”  Scott tells the girls.</p><p>“Is this his only job?” Laura asks.</p><p>Scott shakes his head, “We are both college students at NYU.  Stiles and I took this job to help pay tuition.”</p><p>“What’s he studying?”</p><p>“Biology and Physics.”</p><p>Lydia's eyes perk up at this bit of knowledge, “Double major?”</p><p>“I talked him out of a triple major.  He wanted to add chemistry.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Veterinary science.”</p><p>Lydia reaches out, pulls off the name tag and removes Scott's vest then runs her hand through his hair, styling it differently, “Her name is Allison.  She’s going to be working with our R&amp;D department on new treatments for animals.  She likes nice guys that are honest and are not fake.  Her father just sold his company to Mr. Hale.  Now, take a glass of champagne over to her and introduce yourself as an intern for the veterinary department.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Laura pulls out a business card and shoves it in Scott’s back pocket. “Give me a call on Monday, and we’ll work it out.”  She pushes Scott out the door over to Allison.</p><p> </p><p>The three women rejoin the party.  Kate Argent is trying to flirt with Derek, who is grinding his teeth.  Laura takes pity on him and interrupts, “Derek, I think it’s time to move to the diner portion of tonight's celebration.” Laura carefully pulls him away.</p><p>When they make it a few feet, Derek lets out the breath he was holding.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I invited her,” Erica says, joining them.</p><p>“It’s alright, but no more setups.” Derek pleads.</p><p>“Ok.  We’ll give it a break for now.” Laura adds.</p><p>Derek irritatedly huffs as he takes the microphone from the stage. “Good evening.  For those of you that don’t know, I’m Derek Hale, CEO of Hale International, and we are all gathered here to celebrate the merger with Argent International.  I would like to thank both sides of this for there teamwork, dedication, and flexibility in this matter.  When Mr. Argent passed away six months ago he left Argent Internation is financial ruins.  Chirs reached out to me to help him keep his company afloat.  The only way that could happen is by Hale International absorbing Argent International.  When we started this process, I made a promise to Chris that everyone at Argent International, that deserved their jobs kept their jobs.   Also, in five years, Chris has the option to buy back his company.” The room erupted in applause. Derek held up his arms, calming the crowd, “Now, let us eat.” Derek smiled.</p><p>The crowd turned and proceeded to the dining room, set up in the next ballroom.  Derek found his seat at the head of the table.  Laura sat to his right, followed by Lydia and Erica on his left. </p><p>“So, little brother, do you have something you’d like to tell me.”</p><p>Derek raised a questioning eyebrow, “No.”</p><p>“Nothing.” She took a small sip of her water, “How about why you insisted we use Finstock.”</p><p>“Do you even know his name?” Lydia asked, using her glass to hide behind.</p><p>Derek looked at all three women who were grinning like they knew something because they had figured it out.  Derek sighed. “Fine. Yes.  To everything.  I know his name.  I also know he’s in college.”  Derek looked at his plate, “I might have given him a scholarship last week.”</p><p>“What?” Erica says a little too loud.</p><p>The man in question stands in front of them, holding two plates, “Your diner, sir.” He places one in front of Derek, “Ma’am,” the other in front of Lydia.</p><p>“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek says.</p><p>“So, who do I have to thank for introducing Scott to her.” Stiles points to the woman smitten with her waiter.</p><p>“That would be me.” Lydia offers, “Derek here would like to ask you something.” Lydia kicks Derek in the shin.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead, Der.” Laura kicks him in the other.</p><p>“Would you…” Derek stumbles on his words.</p><p>“Ok.” Stiles feels the awkward air and turns to leave. He gets two steps before he realizes that Derek has stood.</p><p>“I can talk to Kings, billionaires, and Presidents, but I can’t talk to you,” Derek whisper to himself as stands. “Stiles,” Derek calls, halting the young man's steps. “Wait.  I have to say a few things.” Derek clears his throat and addresses the room. “I’m Derek Hale, CEO of a multibillion-dollar company.  My sister and assistance, Laura, Lydia, and Erica, have been setting my up on blind dates for years.  They always tell me that I can have anyone in the world, but I only want one person.” Derek took a deep breath, “I’m gay, and I’ve had the biggest crush on one person.” Stiles turns, “Stiles Stilinski, would you go on a date with me?”</p><p>Stiles looks stunned.  The second richest man in the world just asked Stiles Stilinski out, and he’s speechless.  Stiles gapes. He opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.   Derek’s face drops in disappointment. </p><p>“YES!” Scott jumps in. “Yes. He’ll go out with you.”</p><p>This startles Stiles out of his stupor, “Thanks, bro, but I got this.”  Stiles takes a giant step back to Derek’s table. “I’m free Saturday and six.”</p><p>Derek beams, and the whole room erupts in applause.  No one notices Kate marches out mad and disgusted. </p><p> </p><p>The date on Saturday goes fabulous, and so does the countless ones after that. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos, and Questions always welcomed.  If I forgot to tag something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>